Of Footsteps, Sword Scratches, and Ink Splotches: OC Tales (SkyShorts)
by DrWhovianist
Summary: You've read the SkyShorts Series. You think you know the OCs. Or do you? What were their lives like before the world of Sky Army? A boy looking for adventure, a half-devil kid looking for a home. A lone girl looking to be accepted as she is. See into the pasts of SkyArmy recruits in this side series of the amazing Sky Shorts series by KittyJen! (Rated T for cussing and injuries.)
1. Origins

_December, 13th, 2014_

So, I've been digging through my stuff lately due to some chaos around Sky Army. Sky said we may have to evacuate sometime soon because of the Taint poisoning spreading. But that's besides the point. I dug up this little beauty hunting through my stuff! Man, I haven't written in this since I was 14! Almost 10 years! Guess I was rushing around a bit in the Herobrine Wars. Ah, but before that... those were the days... Especially when mom was alive and I lived in peace with Mitch. Looks like life just can't leave me alone... But that's alright, I'm strong. I certainly know sometimes what Sky has gone through, even to the rate of the pain of death. Currently I'm reading through this and remembering my adventures as a kid. I know Alix, Sierra, Aver, and a few of my friends in the Army have found their journals recently. So we soon realised that people knew a lot about Sky and Team Crafted's past, but what happened with us? So we made this little compilation of our journals once we all found ours. So I present to you, Of Footsteps, Sword Scratches, and Ink Splotches, The Tales of the Recruits of Sky Army! Well, it sounds like Connor's yelling at my door. Something about Sky holding a meeting about tomorrow's takeoff? Anyways, signing off for now...

_-Via Canadian_

**.xXXx.**

Hey guys! Me here! So yeah! Being my bored self one night, I started wondering about the backstories of the other OCs in SkyShorts, so eventually I came up with this idea! The journals of the OCs in Sky Army! I asked Jen, and now we have this! Also, there will be an order that I'm placing the entries in. Here's the order:

-Alix

-Aver

-Sierra

-Via

-Topaz

-Rex

-Krissi

-Glacier

-Cat

-SmileyStuff

-Crystal

-Pokemonroll

-Awesomestar

-Serena

-Chase

-Rouge

Also, if you're wondering why Via's entry is first, I just did that as an intro. Alix's first entry is next. Also, to those who read my series, Dimensionals, sorry I haven't updated it since May... It's just my life's just suddenly got busier than I ever imagined, so that series won't have a specific update schedule! But this one will! I'm planning on about 5 entries minimum per week. And the entries are just going to loop. But yeah guys, make sure to check out KittyJen and her amazing series: SkyShorts if you are wondering what the heck this is! It's one of the best fan-fic series I've ever read! But for now,

-This is DrWhovianist going over and out...


	2. December 25th: Alix

_December 25th_

Well, Merry Craftsmas! I just got this journal today! My name's Alix, and I have no idea how to write a journal. Well, I guess I'll start off with the fact that I'm 12. I have a brother named Dustin, who's just a bit older than me by a month. My parents, Dustin and I don't like the city. We live quite a distance away from it, and Dustin and I have never been to it. The farthest we've been is the local village to get food and supplies we need to buy. It gets boring though. Our parents teach us all the knowledge we need. Then we also train and train and train. My dad's on the local reinforcements team for the village. He wants Dustin and I to help the village when we're older, which will be in about four years. But life just gets so... boring. Nothing happens besides the occasional crook, but that's it. I want to see the world, but my dad wants me here. Dustin refuses to say it, but I can tell he doesn't like being trapped here either. Eventually I think the begging got to him, and my dad announced today that Dustin, him and I would be going down to Cube city next month to go to a huge village protector's meeting. It's a meeting, but it also means I get to go see the world. I just wonder what wonderful sights I'll see...

_-Alixcander Daring_

**.xXXx.**

**Hey guys, and welcome to the second entry for this series! And yes, I know that I promised 5 entries a week, it was just that last week I was performing in a play, and I usually came home very late at night, so I usually didn't have the energy to write. But yeah... some of Alix's past! Next is Aver! Cover art should be up soon! Also, a note, all of this takes place right before Season 3. If you don't remember what happened, I suggest rereading it. So yeah! Until the next entry...**

**-This is DrWhovianist going over and out...**


	3. November 2nd: Aver

_November, 2nd_

Well, trying to do some quick fire summoning turned into a case of half of my journal burning. So I guess I have to start my whole intro over. Again. Anyways, my name's Avernus Wright. Or Aver as I preferred to be called. Today was kind of an interesting day. See, my mom and I try to live as normal of a life as we can, in the town of Toiro. So why is it difficult? Well, my dad is a type of demon known as a devil. He was originally staked out in our town by _him_ about 20 years ago, to go in a human form and to try and trap spirits for his army. But he eventually met my mom around his 19th year here, and no doubt it, fell in love with her. We all know it's strictly forbidden, yada, yada, yada... But he fell in love anyways secretly. Thus, I was born. Half-human, half- devil. I picked up on some of my dad's traits such as having a pair of red horns on my head, and the love of the colors red and black. I have some abilities he has such as fire summoning, reviving souls to their bodies, and raising the dead for an army. I've never wanted to try the last two. They're just too horrifying, disgusting and wrong that I never want to try them. My dad had to leave after I was born anyways, so he never taught me any of that anyways. So all I've really tried to learn on my own was fire summoning. Though mom kinda gets freaked out when I use it, understandably. Oh my mom... she's had it hard, though she never complains on having a freakish child. In fact she calls me, "_Tena hintsa yerrnos," _Rune for "My little devil." She always says I had dad's rebellious attitude and her laid-back personality. Also, because of my horns, which poked up a few years ago, I have to wear a jacket with a hood. It isn't that bad though. The kids who aren't that bad at my school (who are mostly the goths) say it looks cool with the scar I have over my right eye from a fight with some soldier driven mad last winter. So why was today interesting? Oh yeah, because my mom and I got chased out of the village, because some jerk at school held me by my hood and yanked it off then ruffed my hair off my horns. His dad was part of the village council and that got me in the courtroom of Toiro, and I was on the escort to the burning pit, for witches, outlaws, and criminals. How I learned fire summoning at that moment, I do not know. But I started melting my cuffs, made a quick grab for the guard's sword beside me, and had to fight off those soldiers. I grabbed my mom, we made a run for our house, barred them off, grabbed whatever we could and ran for the woods. We've been running for miles. We have no idea where we are, and we can only hope they aren't behind us. Well, may as well take first watch.

_-Aver Wright_

**.xXXx.**

**Hey guys! So I guess I've been feeling creative today! Well, Aver everybody! Also, if there are things about your OC in SkyShorts, that you don't think are necessarily correct, leave a quick review or PM about it to my! Just don't nag me about it or I won't be so happy to make changes. But yeah! Next up is my Sierra! Wonder what's up in her life? May as well write it today! But until later...**

**-This is DrWhovianist going over and out...**


	4. January 9th: Sierra

_January 9th_

Now? How do I start this? Well, guess I start off with the fact that I'm Sierra. I've been in the hospital for at least three weeks now. No, I'm not sick or anything. It's just the fact that I now kinda don't have my left arm, and my right hand. That damn creeper! It seemed like such a normal morning. My parents decided to take me on a hike in the woods around my hometown of CubeCity. It was peaceful, but we kept some sort of arm on us at all times, because the city warns you to if you do hike there. Well, we stopped for a bit, just to get a quick drink. None of us heard the hissing. After that I hear a giant blast, my whole body screams in pain, everything goes black, I hear my name screamed, a light ringing, then dead silence. I wake up in the hospital with my arms feeling like a thousand needles were piercing them. With a slight struggle, I lift up my hands, or what used to be my hands. All I see is a bunch of silver metal, and wires that make up some metallic fingers and an arm. It''s been a slow recovery, but I've handled it. The doctors gave this skin-like seal over it, so it actually looks surprisingly normal, but it still feels weird. It also means I have to completely relearn how to use my hands. The doctors are exercising my writing skills again. They gave me this journal so that I could exercise my writing skills daily. So this is my first entry... you know, I think I might just keep this up long after I'm done relearning how to write! Well, it looks like they're having another doctor come in and check on me. I better stop writing for now.

_-Sierra Mason_

**.xXXx.**

**Hey guys! I dunno if this will be my last chapter today...Maybe? Anyways, this was Sierra's or NinjaMaster220's entry. This again, is still set right around Season 3. I think I may do Via's entry tonight but not post it just yet... But until next time...**

**-This is DrWhovianist going over and out...**


	5. December 31st: Via

_December, 31st_

Nothing is worse than being left out in the cold and snow New Years. This holiday used to be so cheerful for me when mom was still alive... before dad started losing it. I don't blame Mitch for leaving us. Anything would be better than a dad who doesn't like you. I decided to follow Mitch's footsteps before things got worse. We'd been putting up with it for a year since mom died when Connor was born. Ooooh... I feel bad about leaving him there, but he wouldn't survive long out here. At least I have my moon necklace my mom gave me. It seems to ward off mobs, and I have some daggers on hand. So here I am, trudging through the snow towards Cube City. Hoping someone can take me in.

-_Via Canadian_

_January, 3rd_

The fever I had when I arrived here was near deadly. I'm now in Cube City thankfully. Here's how my day went. I finally reached CubeCity around noon, yesterday in the middle of a blizzard. At that rate, it didn't matter where, I just had to find someplace to rest. So I found a white building, the doors were locked, but my brother had snuck a lock-picking lesson to me, so I just pulled a stray paperclip from the ground and with a few clicks the door was open. I ran in and found it to be a dark office like place. I found a large drawer where I could easily sleep in, unnoticed. I woke to the world around me shifting. I groggily looked up to a woman in a white lab coat with a blue patch on it that said Seabank Labs and Research. She yelped and some people came running over. I was pretty much forced to my feet, still really sick from my fever, and grabbed by my shoulders. I got a lot of jeers from the workers at the lab, saying things like "No good orphan!" "Little thief!" "You a runaway?" "You're going home right now little missy!" "STOP!" All of our heads whirled around to who must've been the head scientist who was half-way down the stairs. He must've heard the ruckus. "What's going on here," he asked. "We found this runaway orphan who broke in last night. She must've stole something!" The man holding me told him. "Don't you have any sympathy," the lead scientist asked him. He walked over to me, brushed away my bangs, and felt my forehead. "No wonder she was in here! She was looking for shelter! She has a severe fever! One more day out in that blizzard, she would've died! Now, let go of her, there's no need to man-handle her!" The other scientists let me go gently then. The head scientist kneeled down to my level. "Now lost one, what is your name?" "Via," I answered. "How old are you?" "Twelve. Thirteen in March." "Now Via, we're going to let you stay here, and help you get better, but I must ask one more thing, can I trust you?" I looked him right in the eyes and said, "Yes." "Good. My name is Oceanus. Welcome to Seabank labs. We do research and scientific discoveries here. I can tell you have an interest in science!" He must've caught me looking around in awe. Yeah, I couldn't lie, I _loved_ science with a passion! "Well Via, how would you like to be my apprentice in science?"

_-Via Canadian_

**.xXXx.**

**Hey guys! So yeah, this is Via, my OC! And sorry for the double entry! It's just that the first one was a ****_little_**** short, so I wrote two. So yeah! Next up is Topaz! But until next time-**

**-This is DrWhovianist going over and out...**


	6. January 6th: Topaz

_January 6th_

Great. My parents yelling at me for almost burning down the apartment. Again. It hasn't happened as often lately! It's only been happening 12 to 15 times a month now! Sigh... I guess since I have a lot of time up here in my room, I guess I should start this journal I've been meaning to for a while... My name's Topaz. No, I'm not a pyromaniac. I am a just a regular girl living in CubeCity. Scratch that- I wouldn't say _regular_ girl. I come from a long line of elemental monks. We're basically a race that has been tapping into the control and balance with the elements. We are each given an element from who knows where. When we reach around a certain age, our control of the elements start to pop up if we're still practicing everything we need to. Lately I've been quite literally lighting up the room when I walk in. I've been known as a pretty good heat source, and oh yeah, things randomly catching on fire when I touch them. That's been tricky. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid that with one wrong move that I can touch a friend, my mom, dad, or one of my siblings. Being a fire elementalist is frowned upon usually, because we're just... loose cannons. But I'm determined to make the best of what I have and pull through.

_-Topaz Hermania_

**.xXXx.**

**Hey guys! DrWhovianist here and happy holidays! Your gift is a new chapter! XD Okay, more than that also for my Reality Games fans! An update and new story are coming up on Monday! Wheee! Well, happy holidays! Next up is Rex! But for now-**

**-This is DrWhovianist going over and out...**


	7. December 30th: Rex

_December 30th_

Let me get this clear right off the bat. I am not a pirate. I may have an eyepatch now, but I am not a pirate. I am an adventurer! Well, my aunt, uncle and I are. My aunt and uncle work at Seabank labs. Though when they can get a break, we're either tromping through the wild jungles of Minecraftia, discovering some fossils, or discovering a new swamp creature. So yeah, I've basically seen it all. My aunt really misses my mom, or her sister. Both mom and dad died when we were on a dive off of the Minecraftian coast, around an old shipwreck. That's when everything went wrong. My dad saw something interesting inside the ship, so he beckoned my mom and I inside. The next thing I saw was a blinding cloud of ink and tentacles on my helmet. I pried them off my face, then desperately looked around for mom and dad. I wailed out their names before I remembered they wouldn't hear me. Then I slowly looked down. I saw the bodies of the people I cared for the most below me, their necks slit open. I then frantically swam to their bodies, screaming my head off in agony. I lifted their hands, and swam for my life. I don't remember much after that except a lot of hospital trips for shock treatment and therapy. (Which was torture.) My aunt and uncle took me in, and I guess they're trying to honor my parents by going on adventures with me. But that's where I am now. Twelve and missing an eye. We were just looking for a legendary abandoned mineshaft in the depths of Minecraftia's caves, but that damn creeper had to ruin everything. My aunt and uncle are okay, I'm just missing an eye now, and in the hospital, recovering. Only real interesting thing that happened lately was that some girl had been rushed in, one arm and a hand completely blown off. Today she was just released to my room. Later she woke up. I just told her, "Hey, I'm Rex. Welcome to the club."

_-Rex King_

**.xXXx.**

**Well, that's Rex for ya! Next up is Krissi and Glacier. (Their journals are going to be shared as they are sisters.) Yeah. Nothing much to say here! Night!**

**-Whovianist**


	8. December 26th: Krissi and Glacier

_December 26th_

Glacier! Give me back the pen! We agreed to this! I'm writing and you're telling me what to write. Now stop messing with my goggles and let's finally write this! Well, to start off, I'm Krissi and that's Glacier. We live in a house in CubeCity. Mom and dad call us the crazy kids for a reason. I have an allergy to chocolate, that usually results in me not being able to talk straight, and you're probably going to be pelted with Skittles. Glacier here on the other hand went nuts when she was really little if she didn't get watermelon. Shut up! Glacier! What did I say about taking the pen?! We should probably explain why we're doing this. Well, Glacier and I hadn't been getting along for a while, and we're not the most outgoing people, so mom and dad gave us a journal and explained that we'd write in it together and try to boost our ability to talk to other people and to finally try and get along. Though we don't know how well this is going to go...

-Krissi and Glacier

**.xXXx.**

**Hey guys! So we're here with another entry! So I just felt like putting these two into the same entry for some reason. But yeah! Next up is SmileyStuff! We're just about half-way through these entries! But don't worry! It doesn't end when I get to Rouge! Because it loops over! And I'm going to loop it as long as I can! The timeline starts right at the beginning or right before Season 3. It's going to go through Season 4, then a bit of the Herobrine wars will be told as I don't want to go too far with that. Then it goes to Season 5, and then the present at the Enderlox Wars! So yeah! That's the basic timeline of it! So with that I will see you guys in the next entry!**

**-DrWhovianist**


	9. January 7th: Alix

_January 7th_

Finally! Dustin and I are packing up for the convention in Cube City! And I thought I'd never get to leave this place! Just what could be out there? Crime to fight? A city night? A rooftop parkour adventure? Okay, Dustin's giving me a look. Maybe not. But still, I'm so relieved I get to explore the world beyond the mountains! Though somethings giving me the chills. I don't know why, this is the most exciting thing I'm probably going to ever do. But I'm getting a bad feeling? Oh well, maybe Herobrine's messing with my dreams. Well, I better start packing.

-_Alixcander Daring_

**.xXXx.**

**Wow, it's been a long time! Sorry for the wait! Anyways guys, there's gonna be a slightly different pattern for the entries. Basically, I'm starting out with the first 4, and going through all of their journals first. Then I'm moving on to the other OC's. The reason I'm doing this is because it's hard to develop the other characters, without much of an idea of their backgrounds and personalities. Most of the more recent OC's I had to dig around for their OC forms. But in the meantime, you'll get to see the backgrounds of Alix, Aver, Sierra, and Via. I swear, it's gonna be awesome and should be updated more often, as well as my other stories. Anyways, until next time,**

**-This is DrWhovianist going over and out...**


	10. December 3rd: Aver

_December 3rd_

Life in the tent sure is "fun!" If you mean by fun, changing your position every day, being paranoid for being found, and accomplishing basic survival. All I want now I just to be back in my own bed with my some-what normal life, and not the crap we're dealing with right now. Okay, calm, Aver. You don't want what happened earlier to happen again do you? Oh yeah, speaking of earlier, I kind of got out of hand. I just got fed up with what's happening. I just starting yelling. Then a crack popped out of the ground, and just my luck my mom just happened to come back at the exact time a hand shot out of the crack. She just looked horrified. I ran back to the tent, and here I am now. She's not happy I managed to summon the dead. I didn't mean to. God, why can't I just be a normal kid?

-_Avernus Wight_


	11. January 25th: Sierra

_January 25th_

Well, I'm _somewhat_ getting used to handwriting again. I've been getting out of my hospital bed which has been nice. I met a kid who also got in the hospital. Rex, I believe his name was… He also got into a creeper attack, but he lost his eye. I know mom and dad are okay though, besides the few scratches. They're really concerned for me though, but I'm handling it! And the doctors are really good about getting me back to normal, or as normal as I can get. The seal feels comfortable and it makes me feel and look normal. The only thing is, is that I don't have very good control of my arm. My sword skills used to be very good, but now… Well, time to relearn! At least, once I get released from the hospital.

-_Sierra Mason_


	12. February 2nd: Via

_February 2nd_

I love life in the lab! I've been Oceanus' apprentice for about a month now, and it's been amazing! I'm already learning so much from medical practices to chemistry, and I'll be learning so much more! Oceanus introduced my to one of his buddies, Sky. So far, we've got plans almost finished for a breakthrough! Oceanus and I have been working on something that no Crafter thought possible; a cloning device! We've just got to start the prototype, then start building, and theoretically, if we get everything right, it should work! On other things, I've been looking around to see if I can find Mitch. But so far, nothing. I also hope Connor's gonna be alright! Anyways, Oceanus is looking for me to help out. I'll write later.

_-Via Canadian_


End file.
